A Past Love
by WillYaoi4FanGirls
Summary: Kakashi's past love comes back to haunt him. Will he be able to keep his Life in order or will he snap and ruin everything he has?


Disclaimer: If i owned this anime or the characters... this would be the show >

Warning(s):1. I am a horrible writer with bad details. 2. Contains yaoi material(aka: man on man action baby!) 3. Adult and teenage relations.

Key: _'Thought'_

* * *

"Sensei I don't see why we got such a dangerous mission so short notice." The young silver headed genin rubbed his maskless face, not used to the chilly air at night. "Im the only person in our village that would be safe on this mission. Since the mission called for "A father and his two sons" I needed to bring you and Obito along with me. I don't want to put you in danger like this Kakashi but I had no choice, if you dont want to do this Im sure we could get another child to pretend to be my son."

Kakashi smiled up to his sensei slightly, he knew he was lucky to call the famous 'Yellow Flash' his sensei. He also knew the dangers of this mission, if the people they were gathering information from found them out... Even his sensei the famous 'Yellow Flash' couldn't save them. The real reason Kakashi was going was because deep down he loved his sensei, more than he knew he should.Of course though, no one would ever know, a shinobi shows no emotions and also they're age difference crushed his hopes. Although because of those crushed hopes he was becoming more confused, for now he was begining to delevope feelings for Obito as well.

"Kakashi you finish getting ready I have to go talk to Obtio." Kakashi nearly dropped the kunai in his hand but smiled again. "Hai, sensei."

"Meet us at the front gates." With these words said the Yellow Flash was gone.

(Kakashi POV)

_'Sensei I don't want these feelings for you.'_ I gripped the kunai tightly just before strapping it to my inner thigh. I had to make nothing seem supicious, I had one kunai strapped to my leg, one on my arm, and a couple off needles in my mouth. I pull on a pair of loose shorts that gave me easy access to the kunai on my thigh and darted out the door and to the gates.

_'These missions are hard for me Sensei. Never knowing if we will all come back alive or not. I dont know what I would do if you were to be hurt...'_

As I arrived at the gates a single raindrop hit me between the eyes and slid down to the tip of my nose. 'Please let us all live.'

(Normal POV)

'Kakashi!" Obito called out from maybe 20 feet ahead of him. _'How did I not notice them so close to me?'_ Kakashi though about this as he ran up to the short brunnete and the tall blonde. In the end he decided he was letting his emotions get the better of him and that he needed to stop all this fussing over life, death, and most definitely love.

"Ok Kakashi," Yondaime instructed to his student ,"for this mission your name will be Kai. Obito is Aki and my name will be Taki. Any questions?"

"Sensei dont you think those names are well umm how should I say this..."

"We are assuming the names of a real family so these are their real names. From here on out I am no longer sensei I am father, and you have never met a Kakashi or Obito just an Aki and Kai. Understood?"

"Hai!" Obito and Kakashi shouted in unison. "Ok boys lets go get this over with, and be extremely cautious try avoiding questions at all costs."

Kakashi turned to Obito and smirked. "Hey Aki, you look kinda strange without your goggles on." Kakashi looked ahead again holding in his laughter. He just wanted to mix some fun in with his confusion but he soon regreted it. "Well is that so Kai, becuase I now see why your always wearing a mask."

"Knock it off you two, we need to be serious about this mission." They all continued to walk in silence until reaching the destination.

There Kakashi stood with one kunai drawn. "Obito what the hell did you do!? The mission was dangerous but simple." He looked down at the brunette next to him. Obito was down on his knees tightly clutching his left shoulder which had a deep gash in it.

"Obito eh?" The strange attacker called out. "I thought his name was Aki, now is your name really Kai?"

Kakashi crouched slightly preparing to charge before he saw a figure standing infront of him. "You two ok? This is a Jounin class shinobi your lucky to be alive right now." Kakashi sighed in relief as the man who attacked Obito dropped to the floor, kunai sticking out of his chest as blood seeped through his clothing.

"Obito is hurt Sensei." As Yondaime turned around Obito managed to stammer out, "I-I'm fine" The blonde picked up the small bleeding boy and prepared to take him home. "Kakashi you stay right there dont move I'll be back in a flash." Yondaime smirked as he seemingly disappeared in a flash of yellow and grey.

Before his sensei had time to get back, Kakashi felt a cold blade touch his throat. "Don't move kid, or atleast don't move if you want to keep this cute face of yours." The strange man behind Kakashi was about 3 times his size and had great speed and stealth to go along with it.

Kakashi smirked and replied calmly "I wont have too, you'll see." Before the man could realize it, there was a powerful punch landing directly on his nose. "Kakashi are you ok!?" Yondaime was careless and left himself wide open for attack, he didnt even realize it until he felt the cold blade slide in and out of his chest. Kakshi slipped out his second kunai and tilted his head backwards to see the man. Obviously not expecting anything the man just stood there as Kakashi slid the weapon into the soft spot under his chin.

"Ka... Kashi come here." Kakashi wrapped his arms around his sensei's back, helping to support the mans weight. "Hold on tight, I cant make it all the way to the medics so were going to your house." Faster than Kakashi ever expected they were in his living room, his sensei lying bleeding badly. He bolted to his bathroom and grabbed everything he saw, clothes, poroxide, bandages, and a small tub of warm water.

It took him a minute to tug his sensei's shirt off but after he did he began to dab the mans wound with a warm wet cloth. "Everything is going to be ok Sensei." Kakashi said more trying to convince himself. The man nodded slightly and winced as Kakashi applied proxide to clean the gaping hole. He then ran back to the bathroom remebering the ointment that stopped the bleeding, as he returned he saw his sensei was sleeping and checked his pulse and breathing.

"It seems he missed your lung" Kakashi smiled as he applied the ointment and began to wrap the bandage around the man struggling to keep him propped up. As he laid the man back down, Kakashi felt a strong hand grip his shirt. To his suprise his sensei was still sleeping, so why was he doing this? He then felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around him pulling him down into the blonde's chest.

He liked this feeling, being held against the mans chest, but he knew it was wrong so he tried to get away. The mans grip was too strong so Kakashi couldnt escape, he would have been fine if his sensei didnt begin to whimper and moan. "S-sensei?" Kakashi began to squirm and wiggle, but that was just feeding the fire. His legs fell inbetween his sensei's now spread legs and felt the mans now growing erection. Kakashi's breathing began to shallow as his sensei began to grind his hips against his own, and he nearly stopped breathing all together when Yondaime whimpered out "K... Kashi"(1). He pushed against his sensei's chest and all the mans strange actions vanished.

"Huh?" Kakashi looked at the mans face and to his suprise he was straring into deep blue eyes. "What are you doing ontop of me Kakashi?" The boy nearly choked on his words but finally managed out "You held me down."

"Gomen, are you ok Kakashi?"(2) his sensei smiled sweetly those blue eyes keeping their depth and cheer. "Are you aware that you talk in your sleep Sensei?" The man looked shocked and frowned slightly. "So you heard what I was dreaming about? I guess its time we have you switch teams then, I dont want our feelings to get in the way of missions."

Kakashi's face grew confused and shocked at the same time"Our feelings sensei?" Yondaime laughed at this childish question. "Shinobi are trained to monitor a persons voice, movements, behavior and breathing paterns to follow their emotions. I've known how you felt about me for a long time Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi felt his body being shaken. He lunged forward with a gasp slamming his forhead directly into Iruka's nose, sending the smaller man to the floor. "Iruka are you ok!?" Kakashi shouted out to his tanned lover. The man stood up off the floor holding his nose as blood seeped through his fingers. "I'm fine, its just i was worried about you. You kept twitching and muttering 'Sensei' in you sleep." Kakashi laughed nervously and stood up. "I'm Iruka-chan" Iruka smiled slightly and Kakashi grabbed his arm. "Lets take a shower." 'Was it just a dream? No I know better than that, it was a flashback in my sleep. I truly miss those days.' Kakashi trotted off the the bathroom to have some fun with his lover.

Kakashi arrived late as usual. "Where the hell have you been Kakashi Sensei!?" The short whiskered boy threw another of his trantrums, but this time he realized his sensei was staring at him more blankly than usual. "W-what sensei?" Naruto stammered out as he took a step backwards. _'That messy blonde hair, those deep blues eyes. Will my past ever leave me alone?'_

_

* * *

_

1: Say "K... Kashi out loud it souns exactly like "Kakashi"

2: Gomen: Japanese for sorry

I know horrible right? I have some ideas for the next chapters. Sorry for teasing you and not making it a lemon yet but the next chapter I intend to make very Juicy! I'm contemplating on a couple ideas though but please review and give the horrible author some advice.


End file.
